Malditas Pantis
by LadyMischievous07
Summary: "La curiosidad mató al gato". Y de eso, Loki puede dar pleno y veraz testimonio. Thor / Loki


**Notas: **¡Hi there, Thorki lovers!...Una vez más apareciendo por estos lares para dejarles nuestro siguiente rolfic -w-...Anteriormente ya hemos utilizado fetiches en nuestras historias, lo habrán notado en cierto fic donde Loki sale con un corsé y látigo -/-….Pues ahora salió con un trajesito pequeñito muy justito de colegiala :3…No digo más, solo prepárense para explotar ;)…Roles: **Centauro Zafiro** – Thor, Loki – una servidora…

**Advertencias: **Uso de fetiche sensualon y lemon cargado de mucha perversión :3…

Pensamientos y/o referencias en cursiva…

Los personajes son propiedad de Marvel Comics…

**Malditas Pantis**

Habitación sola, Thor fuera, no señas de movimiento dentro de la mansión Avenger… si, era el momento perfecto.

Loki se encontraba en medio de una alcoba amplia, exquisitamente amueblada y arreglada, sofisticada, con cuadros que describían los mortales como _arte moderno _adornando las paredes. Debía ser honesto y admitir que el _enano de metal_ tenía buen gusto aclimatando su madriguera. Aunque aquello era lo que menos le importaba destacar en ese momento, además, tenía _algo_ que hacer y mejor hacerlo antes de que Thor llegara. Según le comentara el rubio minutos atrás debía salir un momento, parecía que esa máquina llamada Jarvis tenía indicaciones que darle a petición de Stark, quien saliera de viaje por negocios. Los demás Vengadores también se encontraban fuera de la mansión y Thor fue el elegido para custodiar la misma, hasta el regreso del enano millonario.

Por esa razón, siempre que le tocaba a Thor ser el guardia y estar solo, el hechicero le visitaba. Le fastidiaba lidiar con los demás, así que sabiendo que no tendría cerca ninguno de esos estorbos inoportunos, quiso pasar el día con él. Pero antes de hacerlo divertido y entretenido, debía satisfacer una extraña curiosidad que le asaltó al ver una revista para adultos que Stark dejara olvidada sobre su escritorio. Al hojearla vio a varias mujeres ataviadas en atuendos nada discretos, entre ellos, algo que suponía ser _disfraces_, fetiches mejor dicho, para el momento de jugueteo erótico. Tales ropas iban desde un traje de enfermera, secretaria, mucama y hasta policía. Sin embargo, hubo uno en especial que le llamó la atención, el cual consistía en un uniforme de colegiala: blusa blanca, corbata pequeña y chaleco negro ajustado, una falda diminuta, medias grises que llegaban hasta mitad de los muslos, unas pantis blancas y los clásicos zapatos bajos.

El hechicero se quedó prendado de la imagen, no porque le atrajera la chica que portaba el atuendo, sino porque su prolífera imaginación ya estaba trabajando, visualizándose a él mismo usando esas prendas. No tenía en mente _usarlas _para Thor, le provocaba cierta _angustia _que le viera así. ¿Pudor y recato a estas alturas, luego de compartir la cama con él durante cuantiosos meses?... Tal vez un poco. Aunque la curiosidad ya estaba plantada, así que teniendo la oportunidad para ver cómo le sentaría ese mismo atuendo a su persona, sin admiradores de por medio, Loki se dispuso a conjurar un hechizo que lo envolvió en una radiante luz ámbar. Al irse desvaneciendo el resplandor, la silueta del ojiverde fue mostrándose ya fuera de sus ropas normales, dejando resaltar aquellas prendas de colegiala ceñidas a su altiva figura. Se miró a sí mismo desde su posición pero no tenía completo detalle, fue entonces que hizo aparecer un espejo de cuerpo completo para poder detallarse mejor.

Se quedó estático, silencioso, perspicaz, admirando su propio reflejo de pies a cabeza y de regreso. Ladeó el rostro un poco, se giró de perfil y concentró su atención en lo ajustado del chaleco para después bajar la vista a la falda. Vaya, Loki, el Dios nórdico del Engaño, el amo de la magia y la ilusión, el prodigio hecho carne y hueso, usando una falda que más bien parecía solo un pedazo de tela rodeando su cintura. Bueno, tampoco era que nunca se hubiera puesto un fetiche encima para complacer las fantasías de Thor y las propias, ¿pero una falda? Eso sí era nuevo. Nuevo y abrumador, al menos el rubio no estaba ahí para hacerle pasar más bochorno del que empezó a sentir de la nada.

Aunque…

¿Qué pasa cuando se da por hecho algo antes de tiempo? Lo mismo que le sucedió al pelinegro a los segundos.

-¡Loki! ¡Ya estoy de vuelta!

La voz estruendosa de Thor se dejó escuchar desde el pasillo, haciendo que Loki se desconcertara, hirviera en nervios e hiciera desaparecer el espejo en una explosión de bruma verde. Tan trabado estaba que ni le pasó por la cabeza regresar a su atuendo cotidiano, por lo que solo se quedó con los pies clavados al piso, mientras sus esmeraldas agobiadas esperaban ver a Thor atravesando la puerta.

-Jarvis solo quería recordarme algunas cosas que debo tener en cuenta mientras Stark no… está…

Tal como el azabache auguraba, el nórdico recién llegaba con el mensaje que prácticamente se desvaneció en el aire al notarlo. Thor tenía plasmada una expresión ausente, que poco a poco se fue transformando en embeleso y de ahí pasó a la bobería, algo que provocó el que Loki dejara de respirar por un breve lapso, se sintiera palidecer para luego sonrojarse, que casi escupiera el corazón y las piernas le temblaran. No dijo nada, el hechicero tenía la lengua paralizada y más por darse cuenta de que Thor comenzaba a detallarlo de pies a cabeza, mientras iba caminando lentamente hacia él.

_Tú y tus grandes ideas Loki…_

-¿Dónde conseguiste esas pantis, hermano? Se te ven muuuuy bien

Afirmó al tiempo que alzaba la falda y miraba con total embeleso la prenda, provocando que Loki se sonrojara hasta las orejas y reaccionara con ira nerviosa sintiéndose expuesto.

-¡Agh! ¡Thor! ¡Baja esa maldita mano en este preciso momento!

-¡Uy! ¡Y además tienen elástico resistente!- vociferó malicioso mientras estiraba la prenda en cuestión, ocasionando que la parte de enfrente se apretara -¡Y son de algodón!

-¡THOR! ¡SUELTA ESO AHORA!

Loki giró el rostro envuelto en enfado y turbación, fulminando al rubio con la mirada, quien para variar ignoró su advertencia y se dedicó a jalar la prenda con más fuerza.

-Oh, por todos los dioses…- devolvió una mirada al hechicero entre sádica y perversa, para luego sonreír con malicia -Estas pantis deben estar en mi colección… ¡MIOS!

Y sin pedir permiso, Thor estiró el elástico intentando bajárselo a Loki, a pesar de que este se resistiera a quitárselo.

El azabache se aterró al ver esa sádica expresión en el rostro de Thor, aunque mayor fue su angustia cuando este buscara quitarle la prenda con lujo de _violencia_.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no te atrevas! ¡Thor! ¡DEJA ESO!

Exigió golpeando con los puños la espalda del nórdico y empujándolo, mientras apretaba las piernas para no dejar que zafara las dichosas pantis.

-¡Anda por favor! ¡Prometo que no te molestaré después!

Thor siguió forcejeando hasta que una parte del elástico comenzó a destensar y alongarse demasiado. Entonces, dejó de hacer tanta fuerza y soltó aquella prenda, que con la misma fuerza de tensión provocara que Loki se echara hacia delante, casi cayendo. Por fortuna Thor se apresuró a rodearlo con los brazos, atrapándolo por la cintura.

-Uh, por poco…- comentó a espaldas de Loki, aunque no por haberlo salvado quería decir que cesara en su pugna por obtener su capricho -Hermano… ¿me regalas tus pantis, si?

Al sentir que iba a caer el pelinegro trató de hacer equilibrio, más el ojiazul actuó con rapidez y le sostuvo abrazándole por la cintura. Se sentía demasiado nervioso teniendo a Thor de rodillas tras él, con su rostro prácticamente pegado a su trasero y la bendita prenda casi floja. A buena hora se le ocurrió la brillante idea de probar que tal se le veía ese atuendo de _colegiala caliente _y esas pantis.

-¡Ya te dije que no! ¡No es NO y se acabó! Ahora suelta...

Sentenció molesto y todavía alterado, intentando zafarse del agarre de Thor, provocando en el proceso que la prenda fuera resbalando sin notarlo por el forcejeo.

Al principio el rubio no se había dado cuenta de que la prenda estaba deslizándose por sí sola. Sostenía todavía a Loki por la cadera, pegando su rostro a su espalda baja, impidiendo con toda su fuerza que el hechicero se zafara.

-¡Pero Loki…!

Berreó encaprichado, e iba a seguir haciéndolo hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron convenientemente con las pantis que iban cuesta abajo. El nórdico no dijo nada y solo sonrió bobamente, más aún cuando la ropa llegara a la altura de las rodillas. Dejó de rebatirle la huida a Loki y cuando éste se giró desprevenidamente la mano derecha de Thor saltó, atrapando la prenda por la mitad y jalándola hasta abajo, ocasionando que el azabache se cayera. Por suerte el cuerpo de Thor le sirvió como amortiguador.

De un momento a otro, el ojiverde notó que Thor ya no ejercía fuerza alguna sobre su agarre, ni tampoco seguía con su berrinche. Fue entonces que se giró, planeando empujarlo para librarse de él, pero justo en ese momento observó como éste tomaba la prenda, que ya estaba en sus rodillas, y la jalaba con fuerza. Aquello le hizo perder el equilibrio nuevamente, terminando por caer esta vez, aunque lo hizo sobre Thor en lugar del suelo. Se quedó inmóvil, mirando totalmente inquieto y sonrojado al ojiazul debajo suyo, sin embargo, ese rubor en sus mejillas se encendió todavía más al sentir demasiado fresco en la parte baja de su cuerpo. De inmediato buscó con la mirada más que alarmada las manos de Thor, corroborando así que ya no tenía las pantis en su lugar puesto que el rubio las tenía en su mano derecha.

-¡De... devuélveme eso!- exigió estirando la mano queriendo alcanzar la prenda, misma que el rubio le movía para impedir que se la quitara

Thor apenas se recuperaba de la caída puesto que al impactar su cabeza se había golpeado contra el piso, aunque muy a tiempo reaccionó cuando Loki intentó quitarle las pantis.

-¡Espera Loki! ¡Haré lo que sea! ¡Déjame conservarlas!

Claramente intentaba convencer al pelinegro, de todo modo posible, que le dejara como regalo parte de su ropa íntima, pero éste seguía golpeándolo en el pecho y Thor necesitaba calmarlo. Tomó la prenda con fuerza, estiró más su brazo para alejarlo del alcance del ojiverde y con impulso se giró sobre él, dejándolo abajo y con su rodilla derecha entre sus piernas, logrando alzar un poco la falda que Loki traía puesta con aquel cambio de posición repentino.

El pelinegro siguió insistiendo en quitarle la prenda, más no contó con que Thor actuaría rápido e invertiría posiciones para tener mejor control, y así no arriesgarse a que le arrebatara la pieza. Ya con la espalda contra el piso, percibió la pierna del rubio entre las suyas, igual que notara la _bendita_ falda levantada dejando expuesta su pelvis. Ante ello, Loki se turbó en demasía entre que sus mejillas se encendían y la respiración se le cortaba, del mismo modo que sus ojos bailaban nerviosos en ese par de zafiros frente a él, que lo miraban con traviesa insinuación, provocando que su corazón galopara desenfrenado.

-Bien, ya tienes la prenda. Ahora quítate

Declaró intentando levantarse pero Thor le regresó al suelo en segundos, empujándolo por el pecho mientras se inclinaba sobre él.

Cuando vio que Loki pretendía abandonar su posición sometida, el nórdico lo miró con vicio, lo empujó por el pecho y le recostó de nuevo, mientras que usaba el peso de su cuerpo para impedirle escapar. Aún tenía las pantis en su mano, mismas que se metió al bolsillo para poder tener ambas manos libres.

-¿A dónde vas, amor mío?- preguntó pícaramente apresándolo por las muñecas, al tiempo que sonreía de lado

Su nervio acrecentó en segundos al verse completamente sometido, con las manos sujetadas por las de Thor, siendo alzadas sobre su cabeza, y con la parte baja de su cuerpo expuesta. Tragó saliva en cuento el rubio le sonrió con esa picardía que insinuaba algo más, entre que luchaba por no verse tan vulnerable por la situación en desventaja.

-¿Cómo que a dónde? ¿Querías la ropa, no? Pues ya la tienes… Ahora si me permites, voy a quitarme esta cosa…

Se refirió de modo enfadoso y turbado a su peculiar atuendo, en lo que se removía tratando de zafarse.

Thor acentuó su mirada maliciosa, mientras recorría todo el cuerpo del ojiverde. Se veía realmente adorable y apetecible con ese atuendo de colegiala, más porque la falda estaba ligeramente levantada y se transparentaba en la camisa su pecho lechoso, además de contar con un chaleco que apretaba su cintura, y no solo eso, estaba completamente sonrojado. ¿Iba Thor a pasar por alto semejante cuadro tan provocativo? Completa y rotundamente no.

-Ah, ¿en serio? Déjame ayudarte…

Susurró con voz gutural, mientras bajaba la cabeza y atrapaba con sus dientes el zipper del chaleco para bajarlo lentamente, sin dejar de acorralar a Loki por las muñecas.

Al notar como era recorrido de principio a fin por la mirada hambrienta de Thor, Loki ya sabía qué era lo siguiente. Y le quedó más claro todavía, cuando éste le susurrara en aquel tono tan sugerente y profundo, procediendo a bajar con los dientes el cierre del chaleco que portaba, sin menguar un solo instante en su agarre, ni tampoco dejar de mirarle con esos zafiros de lobo sediento y ansioso por probar a su presa. El ojiverde contuvo el aliento, ocasionando que su pecho se hinchara y el corazón lo sintiera en la garganta, al tiempo que su rostro resentía la acumulación de nervios y sangre que hacían palpitar su cabeza.

-Thor... Thor, ya deja de...

No pudo acabar la frase, puesto que el mencionado había terminado de bajarle el cierre y ahora su rostro subía de modo serpenteante hasta el suyo.

Thor casi de inmediato subió su rostro a la altura del de Loki, cuando el chaleco fue abierto. Lo veía nervioso y vaya que tenía razones para estarlo.

-Vamos Loki, siempre me dices que debo ser más servicial- tuvo el cinismo de sonreírle con aire bobo -Déjame hacer una buena acción

Su mirada zafiro cambió a una sombría, llena de perversión evidente mezclada con un aura de lujuria enardecida. Atrapó con una sola mano ambas muñecas del ojiverde y con la mano libre (la derecha) levantó parte de la camisa, hasta dejarle el abdomen desnudo.

Servicial, si como no. Lo que Thor quería ser era algo muy alejado de la buena voluntad. Aunque bien podría ser un tipo de _servicio_ de la clase de: _¿Quieres quitarte esto? Yo te ayudo... y mientras lo hago, te voy a hacer suplicar por más_. Era claro para Loki que eso haría el rubio, más aun luego de ver esa expresión perversa en su rostro, seguido de aquel tono de voz grave, acompañando con esa mirada lasciva, y terminando con su diestra levantando la camisa y dejando expuesta la piel de su abdomen. Entre que sujetaba sus muñecas con su otra mano y comenzaba a acariciar su vientre con la que tenía justo en ese lugar, provocando que jadeara por el intenso contacto.

-Eres un tonto...- dijo entrecortado, cerrando los ojos y ladeando el rostro, a la par que tensaba la quijada sintiendo esa mano subir y bajar lento y ejerciendo presión

-No me engañas…

Declaró a su oído, chocando su aliento en el lóbulo, dado que era una zona sensible. Lentamente regresó a una posición dominante, mostrando rudeza y ansiedad.

-Dime que no lo deseas, te reto- advirtió masajeando su vientre y presionado más su rodilla contra la entrepierna desnuda

Le pareció extremadamente tierno ver que Loki se sonrojaba con vergüenza frente a él y quiso relajarlo, de lo contrario, sus incitaciones no darían el resultado deseado. Así que acercó su rostro, entreabriendo sus labios, y recargó su frente en la del pelinegro para poder hablarle muy de cerca.

-Sabes como soy… y me excitas más cuando lo niegas…

Sin más, Thor abrió su boca y besó a Loki, un beso grande, no acelerado todavía pero si profundo. Lamiendo sus labios y metiendo su boca.

-Agh...

Ese jadeo que tenía contenido y apresado en su pecho, pronto fue liberado al sentir el tibio aliento de Thor contra su oído, entre que ejercía suave presión en sus muñecas y entrepierna, retándolo a negar que le gustaba lo que le hacía y que no deseaba continuar. Con ello, Loki abrió sus esmeraldas de nueva cuenta, las cuales ya se lograban percibir cristalinas por el deseo contenido, haciendo juego con su respiración agitada. Seria mentir si dijera que no le excitaba, de igual forma que Thor le hacía saber que ocurría con él. Más al estar vestido con esas ropas y a merced del rubio, Loki experimentaba cierta sensación vulnerable pero ansiosa a la vez.

Le miró, o trato de hacerlo, pero sus ojos se perdieron en los labios entreabiertos del ojiazul, cuando este pegó su frente a la suya. Por imposible que pareciera sus mejillas avivaron el color carmín que las teñía, y su propio aliento se tornó pesado y tembloroso. No fue hasta que sus labios fueron apresados por los ajenos que sus defensas cayeron y su lívido corrió libre por sus venas, correspondiendo ese beso profundo, algo pausado pero con el toque y matiz perfectos para hacerlo estremecer.

Thor se entretuvo en besarlo más profundo hasta meter su lengua con más ímpetu en esa cavidad, casi en la garganta, como ahogándose. Su diestra siguió acariciando el vientre de Loki, levantando la camisa blanca por encima de los pezones y con premura pellizcó uno de estos. Cuando la respiración faltó, el rubio separó su cabeza y miró al infinito, arrobado de lo excitado que el ojiverde le hacía sentir. Sin embargo, se mantenía tomándolo de las muñecas y tocándole el tórax.

-Diablos...

Susurró casi gutural, soltándolo por fin y comenzando a quitarse la camiseta azul, aunque fue más como romperla a tirones. Una vez teniendo el pecho expuesto, Thor se apresuró a besarlo repetidas veces hasta mordisquear un botón, mientras una mano se colaba bajo la falda, sintiendo la piel tibia y dispuesta.

-Loki, ah... Te haré el amor, no me importa cuánto te rehúses…- confesó en su oído, lamiéndole el canal auditivo en lo que tiraba poco a poco de la falda

Loki sintió aquella lengua ansiosa invadiendo su boca, tocando cada mínima parte con la punta de esta, rozando su lengua, envolviéndola, incitándole a seguirle el paso, acariciándole de igual modo que su diestra no dejaba de acariciar su vientre desnudo y más arriba. Livianos jadeos pronto se escucharon ahogados entre sus bocas, cuando el pezón izquierdo del azabache fuera pellizcado con deseo por los dedos de Thor, entre que Loki se removía, como estirando el cuerpo y alzando la cabeza, por la sensación de placer que viajaba salvaje por su piel.

Al poco tiempo el beso húmedo se cortó, dejando al ojiverde con la respiración más que alterada, igual que su pulso, con los labios temblorosos y el cuerpo entumido y pesado, viendo con sus esmeraldas ansiosas como el ojiazul liberaba sus manos, incorporándose al instante para deshacerse de su camiseta a jalones. Apenas si pudo ver su espléndido tórax desnudo, cuando Thor volvió al ataque apoderándose de su pecho semi expuesto, subiendo un poco más su camisa para comenzar a besar toda el área, y terminar mordisqueando ese mismo pezón que sus dedos apresaran momentos atrás. Le siguió una mano debajo de la falda, palpando sin recato su piel desde la pelvis hasta más abajo, llegando a los pliegues de los testículos, mientras que la otra mano del nórdico acariciaba de forma intensa e incesante su muslo derecho.

Toda esa combinación de sensaciones, una tras otra, lo tenían al borde del colapso. Sus sentidos se nublaban, su propia ansia acrecentaba y más aún por ese susurro a modo de sentencia declarada con desespero, acompañada de su lengua dentro de su oído y luego en el contorno. ¿Rehusarse a pesar de lo bien que lo sentía? ¿A pesar de sus jadeos que intentaba contener? ¿Rehusarse para provocarlo y obtener más?... Por qué no…

-Ngh... Ya basta... Thor... Thor, no... Mnh...

Replicaba empujándolo por los hombros y resbalando los pies en el piso, intentando liberarse de su opresor, quien a pesar de escucharlo no se detuvo.

Thor sonrió libidinosamente sabiendo cuánto se resistía Loki en los primeros momentos. Sabía diferenciar entre una voz jadeante, o la de fingida negación (como la de ahora), o una de verdad recriminadora. Suerte que la de ese momento era la que decía: _Me haré el difícil solo para medir tu habilidad de idear algo creativo que me excite_. Y justamente eso era lo que estaba haciendo el rubio, planeando incrementar más la acción y la creatividad para hacer delirar de pasión a Loki. Aunque antes, terminó de subir la falda del hechicero para evidenciar su virilidad y abrió su camisa por completo. Entonces, Thor se incorporó para deleitarse con esa imagen sometida que tenía plasmada ante sus ojos, mientras le removía con su dedo índice la corbata que el ojiverde aún portaba.

-Muy tarde... Si no impones una verdadera pelea no me detendré…

Dijo zafando por completo el nudo de la prenda y pasándola por el cuello de Loki para amarrarla como si fuera una bufanda delgada. Se inclinó y le miró con perversión, posó sus palmas sobre las rodillas del pelinegro y abrió sus piernas en todo su compás. Bajó su mano izquierda y tocó aquel falo tímido entre sus dígitos.

-Tu cuerpo quiere que te toque, hermano...- susurró cerca de su rostro

Dejando en paz sus pezones, Thor se había incorporado sobre sus rodillas para subirle completamente la falda y abrir su camisa de par en par, dejando totalmente expuesto su pecho agitado, mientras su cuerpo era recorrido por ese par de zafiros penetrantes y lascivos que acrecentaban su estado inquieto. Thor le quitó la corbata entre que lo devoraba con la mirada, para después rodearle el cuello con la misma, entre que le confirmaba que no se detendría hasta llegar a las últimas consecuencias. Loki estaba consciente de ello, al igual que estaba dispuesto a seguirle el juego, aunque eso no quería decir que se lo pondría todo en charola de plata, a pesar de tener las piernas abiertas y esa mano acariciando sutil su miembro a medio despertar. Y así lo mantendría todo el tiempo que pudiera, medianamente pasivo, solo para ver que tanto podía esforzarse el ojiazul para hacerlo _cooperar_, porque seguramente Thor ya se había dado cuenta de que no estaba en total desacuerdo con ello.

-¿Eso crees?... ¿Qué te lo asegura, hermano?

Retó devolviéndole un susurro ronco y una mirada desafiante, preparándose para la demostración que el mayor no haría esperar, sobre sus habilidades y otros _trucos_ para hacerlo decir lo contrario.

-Esto...

En eso, el nórdico movió su mano verticalmente en toda la extensión de piel, notando con orgullo que el miembro correspondía sus atenciones, extasiándolo por los jadeos livianos que lograba provocar en el pelinegro. Sabía que le gustaba pero necesitaba echar mano de otras tácticas para hacerlo suplicar, porque el Dios del Trueno no se rinde hasta obtener lo que quiere. Por lo tanto, siguió acariciando un poco más y luego abandono esa actividad para apresar las manos del hechicero, entrelazando sus dedos pero sin dejar de observarlo como si fuera a devorarlo… Bueno, eso no se alejaba tanto de la realidad. Una vez tendido sobre el níveo cuerpo, Thor sacó su lengua y dio una extensa lamida sobre los labios del hechicero, en lo que juntaba su entrepierna con la de este.

-Dime algo, Loki...- comentó lamiendo su cuello ahora -¿Que prefieres? ¿Mi lengua o mi mano la que se encargue de tu erección?

Como el azabache lo esperaba, Thor respondió a su cuestionamiento de la única forma que podía hacerlo: seduciéndolo. Su mano acarició su miembro con lentitud, haciéndole jadear y arrugar el entrecejo. Era tan grato y placentero, pero si quería escucharle pedir más de sus atenciones, si Thor en verdad deseaba escuchar sus gemidos de súplica, limpios y directos a su oído, debería hacer más que solo un deje de masturbación. Y tal parecía, el ojiazul había entendido el concepto puesto que dejó de darle atención manual a su erección, más presente ahora aunque no por completo, aun, y se extendió luego sobre su cuerpo, volviendo a inmovilizarlo al entrelazar sus manos con las suyas.

Loki le sostenía ese reto intenso y lujurioso entre zafiros y esmeraldas. Los primeros queriendo hacerle el amor solo con aquella mirada y las segundas desafiándolo a que lo hiciera gritar su nombre, envuelto en placer total. Ambos gustaban de los juegos de resistencia y desafío, y Loki sabía que cuando Thor tenía un reto en frente se desvivía por cumplirlo, usando hasta el último recurso para lograrlo. Más aun tratándose de sus momentos en intimidad, era ahí donde una clase de _verdugo_ se apoderaba de su ser y le hacía experimentar cosas realmente fuera de todo contexto moral, con tal de ganar. Por esa misma razón, al ojiverde le encantaba provocarlo y ponerle obstáculos porque sabía cuan mayor seria el placer para ambos.

-Ngh...

Aguantó un gemido quedo en su garganta, al sentir esa lengua que antes lamiera sus labios ahora deleitándose con la piel sensible de su cuello, entre que Thor volvía a pegar su cuerpo fornido y caliente al suyo, dándole a elegir que le apetecía más para lo siguiente. Aquello le hizo reír grave y quedo con presunción, para luego juntar su rostro al ajeno y susurrarle malicioso.

-Dices saber... qué es lo que mi cuerpo quiere… Entonces... ¿qué crees que prefiera?

El rubio sonrió con benevolencia y cierta rudeza al pelinegro. Ante el buen argumento de este, tuvo que maquinar en milésimas una buena replica, pero no fue tan difícil dado que su lado salvaje era muy _creativo_ en estas cuestiones. Se irguió quedando de rodillas, cada una a lado de los muslos del ojiverde. Sus manos bajaron a su pantalón sin desabrochar y Thor se relamió los labios cuando el miembro de Loki se asomó entre la falda.

-Oh, sé la cantidad de cosas que _prefiere_ que le haga, pero hablando estrictamente de esto…- desabotonó el cinturón y bajó la bragueta, dejando notar una erección a medio alzar -me guiaré por la experiencia…

Thor abandonó su tarea en su pantalón para dirigir sus manos a las piernas del azabache, las abrió un poco más, bajó su cabeza, envolvió su cuello con las piernas pálidas y dio una lamida húmeda por todo el falo.

-Es más grato cuando te derramas en mi boca…

Al ver esa expresión ladina y maliciosa en el rostro de Thor, Loki supo que este haría lo que su instinto le dictaba. Y más claro le quedó al verlo incorporarse mientras le hablaba en ese tono ronco, entre insinuante, presuntuoso y burlón, zafando el cinturón y bajando la bragueta del pantalón. En ese momento, el ojiverde pudo notar la mediana erección del rubio asomarse livianamente, aun resguardada por la ropa interior.

Loki definitivamente estaba complacido por lo que veía. Ese rostro que se notaba realmente dispuesto a hacerle de todo, ese tórax marcado, totalmente imponente, esa bragueta abierta dejando ver el bulto excitado que seguramente iría tomando mayor consistencia y forma en los minutos siguientes. Si, era todo un placer visual y carnal verlo así. Aunque el placer que sintió al momento en que Thor se colocó entre sus piernas y se acomodó para lamer su erección, dejando un cosquilleo dulce y húmedo sobre la piel, fue mucho más grato. Tanto que le hizo estremecer y echar la cabeza atrás, al tiempo que apretaba los ojos y contenía un gemido agudo. Una felación echa por su amado hermano no tenía comparación pero ya se lo había planteado, no le haría suplicar tan pronto.

-¿Si? ¿Estás muy seguro... de que vas a lograr que... lo haga, no?- retó entrecortado, esbozando una media sonrisa

El nórdico rio gutural, con su rostro cerca del miembro, posando sus zafiros en Loki después de escucharle aquello.

-Bastante seguro

Respondió en tanto que abría su boca y lamía la punta en un principio, saboreando el glande con lujuria. Como amaba ese sabor, Loki sabía muy bien, como si fuera el sabor de la _sensualidad_ misma. Obviamente no había un aroma catalogado como _sensual_, pero a Thor se le figuraba que aquella piel bien podría ser un sustrato para tal descripción. En cuanto su saliva se precipitó en todo lo rosado y comenzó a resbalar un poco, el rubio entonces se concentró ahora en la base, mientras acariciaba las piernas que yacían a ambos lados de su rostro.

El hechicero tragó saliva, apretando los puños a sus costados, entre que trataba de respirar de forma controlada y ladeaba el rostro para evitar ver la acción que tan bien le hacía sentir. Pondría resistencia todo lo que pudiera, no importando el que aquella lengua saboreara con gula la cabeza del falo, ni que tampoco lo hiciera luego en la base, mientras las manos de Thor acariciaban sus piernas con intensidad de principio a fin. Si iban a jugar que valiera la pena.

-Con tanta seguridad... y solo... solo haciendo eso... no vas a lograrlo, hermano…

Dijo ventajoso, concentrándose en no dejar que la excitación se le subiera a la cabeza… no todavía. Entre tanto, Thor ignoró el sarcasmo del ojiverde, aunque pronto su lado vengativo quiso cobrarle aquel desafío.

-¿Ah, sí?- despegó su boca un momento –Entonces, ¿por qué estás duro?- preguntó con picardía

Mientras esperaba que respondiera, bajó de nuevo su cabeza y siguió lamiendo externamente hasta que decidió subir el nivel. Si Loki deseaba jugar rudo, él se lo concedería. Metió el miembro por completo, devorándolo de una sola engullida, mamando con euforia en lo breve.

El azabache iba a darle replica, cuando percibió como su falo completo era envuelto por la calidez y humedad de la boca de Thor, provocando que las palabras murieran en su garganta y los dedos de sus manos resbalaran contra el piso. Buena jugada, pero aun no era suficiente para ganar, a pesar de las mamadas impetuosas, una tras otra, que lo hacían arder en deseo.

-¿Duro?... Si... lo estoy... pero eso no significa... que vayas a obtener tu _premio_ tan pronto…

Declaró frunciendo el ceño y mordiéndose el labio inferior, esforzándose por no permitir que su erección pasara más allá de lo rígido, es decir, lubricar antes de tiempo, al igual que no dejar que su goce se externara a base de sonidos candentes... aún no.

Con que así estaban las cosas, ¿eh? Pues qué mejor, ya que Loki lo estaba incitando a practicar fantasías inmorales con él, Thor dejó que su cuerpo hablara por sí solo. Se irguió entonces hasta juntar su boca en el oído del hechiero.

-No necesito buscarlo… haré que tu personalmente me lo ofrezcas…

Habló profundo en lo que chocaba su lengua en el canal auditivo, siguiendo un camino en descenso por el cuello, el pecho y más abajo, hasta encontrarse de nuevo con la erección. Teniendo ya su objetivo en frente, el ojiazul volvió a abrir su boca, mamando el miembro con fuerza y destreza, hasta que su lengua dejó de actuar para dar lugar a que sus dientes rasgaran parte de la piel y se deleitaran halando casi nada del pellejo laxo en el glande, a pesar de que este estaba circuncidado. Volvió a lamer la punta, especialmente la ranura, y volvió a halar, para después empezar a morder. No mordió con fuerza, claro, pero si hincó el diente para ejercer una liviana presión

No dudaba ni por un segundo que Thor le haría dar un paso en falso que terminaría por hacerle perder el juego. Solo quería ver que tanta imaginación tenía para llevarlo al límite de su resistencia. Y no lo estaba haciendo nada mal. El nuevo susurro en su oído, su lengua recorriendo desde el cuello, pasando sobre su pecho hasta llegar a su erección donde volvió a estimularle, provocaron que se removiera y ladeara el rostro sonrojado. Mordió su labio inferior y apretó los dedos contra el suelo, cuando la lengua de Thor lamió la ranura en la punta del falo. Más su temple casi se desvanece, al momento en que los dientes del nórdico empezaron a mordisquear y halar la piel del tallo y al rededor del glande.

-Ngh...

Inevitablemente, Loki dio muestra de su goce con un gemido ahogado por tan placentera sensación, pero aun así, su voluntad seguía firme en no ceder a la primera.

El rubio arqueó una de sus cejas al escuchar un gemido. Eso lo complació en demasía, ya estaba surtiendo efecto la felación. Le erotizó con ansia ese único escape de placer y por lo mismo su apetito por Loki era insaciable en todo sentido. A pesar que le hacia el amor varias veces al día, no pasaban muchas horas para volvérselo a hacer, todo por escucharlo gemir de _esa_ manera… esa maldita voz incitadora.

Continuó mordisqueando sin parar y con su diestra acarició el muslo a su alcance, en tanto la izquierda se dedicó a tocar los testículos, los cuales se contrajeron ante su contacto. Y entonces Thor los masajeó entre sus dedos, logrando que su excitación siguiera a tope. Las mordidas en el miembro terminaron para dejar que el pelinegro _descansara, _más fueron intercambiadas por mamadas profundas y húmedas.

No, definitivamente aquello no iba bien. O tal vez si, dependiendo del cristal con que se mirase. No iba bien, porque Thor en verdad estaba poniéndole bastante empeño a su labor y lo estaba orillando demasiado pronto a sucumbir ante sus atenciones lascivas. Aunque si eso era lo que al final Loki deseaba, entonces podría decirse que todo iba de maravilla. Tan bien estaba, que luego de que Thor volviera a meterse el falo en la boca y comenzara aquellas mamadas rápidas, profundas y chasqueantes, su resistencia empezó a decrecer vertiginosamente. Sin embargo, el acabose de todo, fue el momento justo cuando sus testículos fueron acariciados por aquellos dedos con maestría, tanto que le hicieron contraerse y alzar el rostro fruncido, entre que soltaba un sollozo placentero y tensaba las piernas.

Por fin Thor escuchó lo que tanto estaba buscando: un gemido sonoro del ojiverde. No sabía por qué adoraba que hiciera aquello, y cuanto más fuertes y prolongados fueran sus jadeos, mejor. Era como si la voz erótica de Loki fuera un estimulante potente que lo impulsaba a actuar como su instinto básico le indicaba. Siendo así, no había solución para ese lado salvaje y rudo del rubio, era natural que se dejara empapar de lujuria en segundos. La misma motivación aceleró el ritmo de sus mamadas, mientras que su otra mano seguía masajeando. Se le ocurrió ir preparando terreno, entonces dejó en paz sus testículos para dedicarse a acariciar la periferia de su zona prohibida.

_¿Por qué demonios siempre tenía que salirse con la suya?_ Era la pregunta que rondaba la cabeza de un Loki extasiado, que comenzaba a ceder ante las sensaciones tan llenas de placer a las que Thor lo estaba haciendo caer, mientras más se engolosinaba con su erección. Aunque sería un farsante mentiroso, si dijera que no le fascinaba ser conducido al valle de la lujuria por ese ojiazul que se deleitaba entre sus piernas con su cuerpo encendido en pasión. Le encantaba horrores que este le diera rienda suelta a sus más perversas fantasías con él, tomándolo como _sujeto de prueba_, igual que sabía que Thor amaba a muerte que le hiciera lo mismo, cuando él se encargaba de iniciar el juego.

Por lo tanto, si lo estaba disfrutando qué más daba dejarse llevar por esa ola de éxtasis que recorría cada nervio de su piel, de principio a fin. De todas formas siempre podía intentar un nuevo escenario en otra ocasión, donde las cosas se pusieran mejor y más difíciles de lo que ahora se veían. Así que permitiendo que el remolino de goce lo envolviera, fue liberando aquellos jadeos que se agolpaban en su garganta, sintiendo como su erección se humedecía, tanto por la saliva de Thor como por su pre seminal. Entre más era estimulado con ansia y hambre, Loki era abrazado por las llamas del deseo que lo hacían perderse entre ellas, mientras cerraba los ojos y fruncía el ceño morbosamente, removiéndose suave y serpenteante, lento, dejando que su cuerpo se contoneara perverso sobre el suelo.

Pero cuando notó que los dedos del rubio dejaron de estimular sus testículos, para enfocarse ahora en la zona donde tantas veces hubo naufragado en lo profundo de su ser, el ojiverde ronroneó con soltura e insinuación, entre que comenzaba a tocarse él mismo por sobre su piel de porcelana enardecida. Comenzando por el vientre, subiendo por el abdomen, siguiendo al pecho y pasando por sobre los pezones, terminando con las manos acariciando su cuello, para luego repetir la acción un par de veces más.

Mientras se deleitaba del pre seminal que ya emanaba ansioso de aquel miembro, Thor escuchó más jadeos desesperados que Loki debió estar reprimiendo hace un buen rato. Aquello era adorable, cuando se hacia el difícil era un juego bastante interesante que lo conducía al borde del placer y lujuria inyectadas en sus venas. Siguió oyendo los gemidos, concentrándose en darle una excelente felación para obligarlo a correrse, pero luego escuchó otra clase de jadeos, de los que Loki solo gemía cuando el nivel de excitación estaba arrobándolo, o en todo caso era demasiado para él. Por curiosidad el rubio abrió un solo ojo, y cual fuera la grata sorpresa que se llevó, cuando observó que el pelinegro se tocaba a sí mismo a falta de caricias ajenas, buscando canalizar todas esas sensaciones.

Thor mantenía medio miembro en su boca aun, y por supuesto quiso darle el placer de cumplir un capricho. Separó momentáneamente su boca para encararlo, deseaba practicar una idea que les daría satisfacción a ambos.

-Recuesta tu pelvis en mi rostro, así puedo tocarte más…

Le pidió, pero no esperó respuesta puesto que lo tomó por la cintura para levantarlo. Thor se recostó en el suelo, conduciendo las nalgas de Loki a su boca, mientras esperaba que este lo complaciera en su erección. Por supuesto, tenía más espacio y piel expuesta, así que Thor siguió engullendo el falo y acariciando sus caderas y parte de la espalda.

¿Se podía obtener todavía más placer del que ya experimentaban? Clara y rotundamente sí. Aunque en realidad no era algo nuevo para ninguno, ya que siempre que lo hacían ambos buscaban de todas las formas posibles tener más de lo acostumbrado. Era algo así como una mezcla entre el deseo, la pasión, el amor, la lujuria y el reto, que los llevaba a un estado de catarsis extasiante, un estado de pérdida de todo raciocinio y control, donde los sentidos y las sensaciones eran su único tipo de cordura. Su único motivo que mantenía en movimiento constante sus cuerpos y sus mentes, con las que ideaban algo nuevo sobre la marcha con qué satisfacerse mutuamente, consiguiéndolo sin fallo alguno en cada ocasión.

Tanto Loki buscaba provocarlo cantidad de veces, con sus modos sutiles, elocuentes, persuasivos, maliciosos, y de vez en cuando exuberantes, como Thor usaba su galantería natural, seduciéndolo con miradas intensas y hambrientas, toques desinhibidos, atrevidos, bruscos pero gentiles a la vez. Sometiéndolo a base de caricias inhumanas con las manos surcando su piel, igual que lo hacía con palabras susurrantes a su oído que le acariciaban el alma desnuda, mientras le iban conduciendo al delirio mismo. Así era como lo querían, intenso, experimental, un tanto desafiante, rudo y carnal, pero sin perder el toque esencial que le daba forma y consistencia a todo. Nuevo y genuino siempre, a pesar de conocerse de pies a cabeza, por fuera y por dentro, hasta con los ojos cerrados. Era así como lo deseaban.

Y ese mismo deseo fue en aumento para Loki, cuando Thor dejó de entretenerse con su falo palpitante para subir a su rostro y compartirle su nuevo movimiento en ese juego erótico, el cual apenas si logró entender puesto que aquel estado tan elevado de excitación que ya presentaba, le hizo un poco difícil el poder captar su perversa idea a la primera. Aunque una vez que el nórdico se encargara de acomodarlos a ambos para lo que tenía en mente, al hechicero le quedó más que claro su plan, por lo que una sonrisa presuntuosa se dibujó en sus labios enrojecidos, a la par que su mirada vidriosa se enfocaba en la entrepierna abultada de Thor. Aún mantenía el pantalón y la ropa interior en su lugar, pero al haberse bajado la bragueta, antes de comenzar con todo aquello, la tela que separaba ese pedazo de carne excitado de la superficie ya se miraba levantada y sobresaliendo por la abertura que dejara el cierre abajo.

Ante la vista más que satisfactoria y prometedora, Loki bajó un poco más su cuerpo hasta que su pecho descansara sobre el abdomen de Thor, alzando las caderas un poco para no hundir de más su erección que ya estaba dentro de la boca del rubio, siendo succionada y mordida con sutil rudeza, más no llegando a lastimar en lo absoluto. El ojiverde entonces se encargó de bajar poco más el pantalón y el bóxer negro, liberando así de su encierro a esa orgullosa extensión de piel que se erguía en toda magnificencia y altivez, entre que gemía quedo por las mamadas ansiosas que Thor le brindaba, y se encorvaba livianamente por la ola de placer que atravesaba su espina dorsal en un delicioso escalofrío.

Sin esperar más, Loki abrió la boca y engulló el falo del ojiazul, saltando el jugueteo con la lengua sobre toda la extensión, como era casi una costumbre para ambos. Tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo, estaba tan hambriento de deleitarse con ese pedazo de piel ardiente dentro de su boca, que simple y sencillamente no tuvo reparo alguno en ir directo al objetivo. Tal cual Thor se encargaba de hacer lo propio en su miembro erecto. La cabeza de Loki subía y bajaba con ahínco, presionando con sus labios y lengua, rozando el tallo con los dientes de vez en cuando, mientras que su mano izquierda tomaba la base y con la derecha estimulaba los testículos duros y calientes. Así como él acariciaba lo que tenía a su alcance, sentía las caricias intensas de Thor en sus caderas y espalda, sus glúteos siendo apretados y estirados, provocándole un goce realmente excepcional rallando en lo inmoral. Cuanto deseo, cuanta pasión, y eso que apenas era el comienzo.

Imaginarse cada día que llevaban juntos, demostrándose amor de todas las formas inventadas posibles, alegraba y enorgullecía a Thor. Cada vez que recordaba sus experiencias al lado del pelinegro, desde el primer día que le confesó su sentir hasta ese momento cargado de erotismo, provocaba que su pasión fuera en aumento, dejándose guiar por su corazón de bobo. Sabía que esa relación era prohibida a ojos de muchos, y tuvieron que callar por largo rato hasta que Thor (con su naturaleza impulsiva) decidió hacerle frente, gritando a todo pulmón que amaba a Loki y que por él daría la vida sin importarle las consecuencias. Lo confirmaba cada vez que lo besaba o acariciaba su cuerpo, o lamía su pecho o se enterraba en su interior, o admiraba su espalda desnuda en los primeros albores de la mañana. Y al confirmarlo, caía en cuenta de que su hermano era su tesoro más preciado y él solo un afortunado de deleitarse con la riqueza de su compañía.

Compartían cama en cualquier forma, unas veces gentil y sin prisas, otras como para calmarse, otras como reconciliación por alguna pelea, o las de categoría ruda e inmoral (como esta). Thor no sabía cuál modo faltaba porque habían practicado innumerables posiciones y juegos eróticos para incitarse, pero ya fuera por información o consejos que Stark le decía, o la imaginación prolífera de Loki para provocarlo, siempre encontraban algo nuevo en el otro. Y Thor no podía quejarse, mucho menos teniendo al ojiverde mamando de su erección. Aquella forma tan genuina y particular de practicar felaciones, nublaron el poco raciocinio del nórdico. Estaba totalmente extasiado, un calor endemoniado en su entrepierna le sobrevino al sentir las manos del hechicero y su boca engulléndolo, llegando a poco más de la mitad dado que su hombría era… dotada. Incluso para Loki era difícil meter todo su miembro en su boca.

A comparación del hechicero, Thor tenía más cabida y por tanto podía saborear gran parte de la erección del mismo, succionando con fuerza y presionando con sus labios en el glande que seguía emanando pre seminal. Él mismo empezó a lubricar con tantas atenciones de parte de su hermano.

-Aggh…

Se vio en la necesidad de gruñir para descargar esa sensación de excitación al tope. Continuó jadeando unos segundos más para disfrutar mejor de lo que el hechicero hacía, sin dejar de apretar sus glúteos y mover su cadera, frunciendo el ceño en placer arrobador.

Entre que le escuchaba jadear y emitir esos ardientes sonidos, casi bramidos de placer, Loki seguía saciándose con ese falo palpitante en su boca, mismo que se bañaba ya de ese elixir de lujuria, esa deliciosa esencia que el pelinegro se concentraba en hacer emerger hasta lograr embriagarse de toda ella. Seguía subiendo y bajando con dedicación, su rostro sonrojado y fruncido con pasión hablaba de lo impulsado y motivado por el deseo que se encontraba. Estaba realmente ansioso y decidido a obtener su _recompensa_, por lo que siguió acariciando los testículos y la zona del perineo, mientras sacaba el falo de su boca y lamía todo el tallo simulando lengüetear una paleta. Ladeaba el rostro y lamía de base a punta, una y otra vez, para después halar un poco la piel como Thor se lo hiciera.

-Mmmh... ¿Sí que... te pongo duro, ah?- decía ronco entre lamidas y succiones a la punta

El nórdico estaba dispuesto a seguirle haciendo la felación, pero las tácticas bucales que Loki tomó lo desarmaron. Definitivamente nadie, absolutamente NADIE podía encenderlo a ese nivel ni conocía los movimientos precisos para desvariarlo y enloquecerlo con solo unas lengüetadas, o un masaje en los testículos tan candente y excitante.

Por supuesto que no quería sonar tan obvio respondiéndole: _Si, harás que mi pene explote si no te follo de una puta vez_. Por otro lado, el hechicero parecía incitarlo a más y retarlo a ver que podía hacer antes de darse por vencido y venirse en su boca. No era que Thor no quisiera expulsar su cimiente entre la lengua y el paladar de Loki, coño, adoraba correrse durante las felaciones, solo que esa ocasión era diferente. Era una prueba de resistencia y Loki era el juez que le hacía burla por ser muy _comunicativo_ a nivel corporal. Prueba de ello, el pícaro comentario que le lanzó.

-Y yo a ti…- respondió lamiendo esta vez la entrada, provocando que el azabache gimiera calladamente -Admítelo… te mueres por sentirme dentro… Estás más ansioso que yo hoy, hermano…

Dijo con matiz perverso, separando las nalgas y pasando su lengua entre ellas para meterla de a poco en el canal.

Loki no pudo evitar evidenciar su nivel de goce con un quedo gemido, el cual murió en su garganta al tener el glande dentro de su boca. Thor había dejado de darle atención a su erección para centrarse ahora en su entrada, lamiendo y haciendo círculos sobre esta, mientras que la excitación en el pelinegro acrecentaba y se arremolinaba en su interior, terminando por acumularse en su pene de modo que lo sintió endurecerse al límite. Sí, era cierto lo que el ojiazul aseguró en ese tono grave y excitado, lo ponía y bastante, tanto que estaba a nada de suplicarle que volviera a meterse su falo a la boca y le hiciera correrse, como solo él sabía el modo de hacerlo explotar de placer. Y sí, también era cierto que estaba más ansioso que de costumbre por sentirlo dentro, tomándolo con pasión y desenfreno, haciéndolo vibrar y arder en el fuego de la lujuria total.

No tenía muy claro si debía _culpar_ de su fogosa necesidad a su atuendo de colegiala, mismo que aún tenía puesto, o semi puesto debido a la camisa abierta, la corbata floja y la falda levantada. A la posición (que por cierto le encantaba), a que Thor se lo hacía tan endemoniadamente bien, o todo en conjunto. Lo que si tenía claro como el agua, era que la excitación era demasiada y lo estaba rebasando con mucha ventaja. Pero sus ganas mortales quedaron más al descubierto, cuando Thor introdujo su lengua en su entrada y prácticamente comenzó a penetrarlo con ella. Al sentir ese suave, húmedo y firme órgano entrando y saliendo de él, a un ritmo constante más no demandante, Loki se contrajo y sacando la punta del falo de su boca echó la cabeza atrás, junto con un gemido más sonoro y algunos jadeos.

Su rostro se fruncía con morbo y satisfacción, sus mejillas encendidas y el ligero brillo en su frente, denotaban ese calor abrazador que le envolvía el cuerpo. Sus labios abiertos en una mueca llena de sensualidad, y sus ojos velados por los parpados para dejar que las sensaciones se disfrutaran más y mejor, eran la clara muestra de lo mucho que le fascinaba aquel juego erótico previo. Disfrutaba en demasía llevar a la realidad aquellas fantasías que solo Thor era capaz de incitar en él y viceversa.

-¡Aah!... ¿Eso te parece, hermano?... Mnh...

Replicó de modo sarcástico y juguetón, dibujando una sonrisa presuntuosa en sus labios entre que movía suave las caderas y relamía sus labios, para luego morderse el inferior, ladeando el rostro y encorvándose liviano.

-Ngh... Dime... ¿qué harás al respecto?

Retó entre jadeos maliciosos, abriendo sus esmeraldas invadidas de hambre y deseo carnal, y sin dar tiempo de que Thor le respondiera tomó con firmeza la base de su erección, dejó de estimular los testículos para apoyarse en el suelo con su diestra, y engulló de nueva cuenta más de la mitad de aquella virilidad imponente. Mamaba constante y determinante, lo sentía palpitar y lubricar en su boca, lo percibía caliente y rígido, tal cual el suyo se encontraba. Duro, delicioso, goteante sobre el pecho de Thor, quien gruñía y aumentaba de a poco el ritmo de sus embestidas con la lengua, provocando que sus sollozos ahogados dieran de lleno contra la piel del falo en su boca.

El nórdico también adoraba esa clase de juegos eróticos y de cotilleo, que pronosticaban un desenlace mucho más placentero y lleno de perversión. Sabía de sobra que cuando Loki se ponía en un plan de querer incitarlo, lograba su cometido y obtenía un extra, como si el propio lívido de Thor cobrara forma humana en él mismo y se manifestara a través de sus deseos banales por el hechicero. Entre tanto, la lengua de Thor seguía su trabajo en la entrada hasta que el pelinegro le interrogó, zambulléndose en su erección a los segundos.

-¡Agg!

Gruñó por lo precoz del proceder de su hermano, pero eso lo excitó sobremanera. Levantó un poco la cabeza y ladeó el cuello para notar que Loki estaba sumamente entretenido en su falo, subiendo y bajando, mientras sus manos descansaban en sus piernas. Seguía trayendo la falda, la blusa y las medias grises de colegiala, sumamente adorable. El rubio sonrió de lado, riendo guturalmente, mirando de nueva cuenta la erección que apuntaba a su rostro.

-Dime qué quieres que haga…

Lo retó al tiempo que le volvía a practicar la felación, insertando su arcada dentaria y succionando como bebiendo de un popote. Poco le duró el gusto puesto que la cima de placer que se acumulaba en su entrepierna era insoportable. No entendió muy bien la respuesta que le dio Loki (o creyó oír algo), solo se dio cuenta que su erección se engrosaba con rapidez, y sin prevenirlo, se corrió justo cuando el hechicero metía su miembro a su boca de nuevo. Quizá fue premeditado, pero el nórdico se regocijó de sentir aquel perfecto orgasmo idílico, a pesar de haberse rendido primero. Pero bueno, ya tendría su recompensa él también.

Sonrió para sus adentros con ese cuestionamiento que Thor le hizo, entre que seguía la felación con hambre y deseo. ¿Que qué era lo que quería que hiciera? Simple… pero se lo haría saber en su momento. Por ahora, lo único que Loki quería era hacerlo terminar en su boca, quería sentirlo venirse y saborear su esencia como tantas otras veces. Le encantaba esa textura, ese sabor, esa consistencia casi afrodisiaca que lo hacía excitarse al límite y beberse hasta la última gota... y así lo hizo. Bastaron solo un par de mamadas certeras para que su boca se llenara del semen de Thor, mismo que salía expulsado con violencia, tan caliente y basto, que logró escaparse por las comisuras de sus labios. Escuchó claramente aquel gruñido en éxtasis del rubio, justo al correrse, e inmediatamente el ojiverde le acompaño con un gemido ronco, mientras se dedicaba a tragar y limpiar todo rastro de semen de aquel falo relajado ahora.

Al terminar de lamer el tallo y parte de la base, Loki se alzó un poco, relamió sus labios para limpiar los residuos blanquecinos de las esquinas y se incorporó apoyando las manos en el suelo. Se estiró un poco para relajar la espalda por estar en aquella posición un buen rato, y girándose, volvió a situarse sobre el cuerpo de Thor a horcajadas. No sentándose totalmente encima de él, pero si quedando a poco de hacerlo. Se inclinó entonces al notar una mancha de su semen que había caído en el pecho del ojiazul, mientras este se deleitaba penetrándolo con la lengua, y sin pensarlo, recorrió con la suya desde el vientre hasta el medio de los pectorales donde recolectó su propio cimiente. Siguiendo el camino por el cuello, la garganta y barbilla, hasta llegar a los labios de Thor.

-Tú sabes lo que quiero...

Dio replica a su pregunta de momentos atrás con ese jadeo ansioso, entre que acariciaba el pecho imponente con sus manos y sondeaba el área con su boca entreabierta, pretendiendo buscar un beso más dejando solo que su tibio aliento chocara con el ajeno, al tiempo que hacía movimientos serpenteantes para provocarlo más. Si bien Loki culminó la felación, era justo que Thor hiciera lo mismo. Además, esa posición que habían practicado era una de las que más lo encendían y no era novedad que se sintiera demasiado ansioso. Y si añadía el detalle de la vestimenta de índole fetichista, el asunto se tornaba todavía más candente, así que no podía esperar a que su querido hermano lo penetrara como se debía. Necesitaba llegar y lo necesitaba ahora.

Poco antes, Thor cerró los ojos y disfrutó de cada lamida que le diera Loki para limpiar su semen. Luego el hechicero se incorporó, volteando y quedando encima de él de nuevo, apoyando sus manos en su pecho. Thor seguía con los ojos cerrados, embelesado de la sensación tan grata que era tener un orgasmo previo a una actividad más placentera, pero no pudo evitar quedarse quieto cuando sintió la lengua del ojiverde recorrerle el pecho, el cuello y sus labios, arrastrando la propia esencia que había dejado momentos atrás. Agradeció en silencio aquel gesto seductor porque pudo probar la semilla que tanto le gustaba y lo enviciaba. Debería estar prohibido sentir tanto placer solo por un acto como ese, pero el ojiazul tenía múltiples ideas que deseaba practicar para alcanzar ese éxtasis, y Loki era el único que lo encendía de esa forma, a pesar de que no lo admitiría tan pronto. Aunque sí había una cosa segura: Thor siempre confesaría sus sentimientos antes que el pelinegro, quizá porque de los dos, él era el más expresivo y visceral.

Segundos después, observó a Loki acercársele con insinuación descarada a responderle. El nórdico apenas entendió el mensaje, por lo que sonrió de lado y tomó de la cintura al azabache, se incorporó de manera que Loki quedara sentado en sus piernas y Thor con su cabeza a la altura del cuello lechoso, el cual no dudó en lamer de principio a fin.

-Vale…

Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, dejando un beso acuoso sobre la superficie blanquecina para darle después una mordida. Entonces, empujó por el pecho al hechicero para que se recostara y se encimó liviano para no aplastarlo con toda su musculatura. Sonrió perversamente, bajó sus manos hasta la falda que Loki conservaba, la alzó y tocó excitado y complacido esa piel tersa y firme. A pesar de no estar viendo directamente, Thor sabía que el miembro del azabache seguía a medio camino, pero antes de darle una buena mamada solo acarició aquel falo, mientras su boca atrapaba con rudeza la de su hermano.

Loki se sostuvo de los hombros de Thor entre que este se sentaba, llevándolo a él consigo. Inmediatamente, su cuello fue recorrido por la lengua del rubio, provocando que jadeara y entrelazara los dedos de la mano izquierda entre el cabello dorado. Revolviéndolo y acercándole más, al tiempo que alzaba la cabeza y pegaba su pecho al ajeno, aferrándose con su diestra al hombro portentoso, mientras le escuchaba declarar que le daría lo que quería. Aquello hizo sonreír entre victorioso y ansioso al menor, para luego sollozar lujuriosamente al sentir esa mordida en su cuello.

Sin más, dejó que Thor le colocara sobre el suelo de nueva cuenta, con la espalda contra la fría superficie que le hizo quejarse liviano por el contraste de temperaturas y la excitación a flor de piel. Ver esa sonrisa lasciva en el rostro de Thor, esa mirada penetrante y llena de deseo hacia él, lo incitaba a delirar a cada segundo. Aunque mayor fue su delirio y ansiedad, cuando su mano se posó sobre su pelvis y se deslizó por sobre su erección en una caricia delicada, pero intensa a la vez, provocando que un gemido a medio terminar se formara en la garganta de Loki. Y fue a medias puesto que Thor ya le había _silenciado_ con un beso ardiente y demandante, chasqueante y profundo, mientras le masturbaba con descaro. Eso no era precisamente lo que tenía en mente, pero no se lo despreciaba, oh no.

Seguía masturbándolo y devorando su boca con singular insistencia. Creyó que Loki se quejaba entre el beso porque todavía no lo satisfacía, pero Thor optó por hacerlo _sufrir_. No lucía particularmente apresurado por hacerle una felación, aunque mentiría si dijera que la ansiedad no lo estaba incitando a hacerlo. Unos segundos después de que el nórdico rodeara con su lengua la boca que tanto amaba, y casi se ahogara al besar a lo francés al azabache, el beso cesó dejando ese hilillo de saliva conectándolos. Thor sonrió perversamente, para luego acercarse al oído del hechicero al tiempo que apretaba sus glúteos.

-Mejor cierra los ojos

Susurró cálidamente, bajando su cabeza sin hacer paradas en ninguna parte del cuerpo, yendo directo a la entrepierna. Thor subió la falda y abrió las piernas largas, colocando su cabeza entre ellas, olisqueando el miembro frente suyo que reclamaba ser atendido. Entonces, le dio lo que deseaba. Abrió su boca y engulló literalmente el miembro de Loki. Permaneció así, dejando que su lengua fuera la que lo acariciara mientras lo tenía dentro.

Entre más sentía los labios de Thor colisionar contra los suyos, su lengua enredándose hábil y deseosa con la suya, su aliento tibio y jadeante mezclándose con el suyo, más era el fuego abrazador que emergía de las entrañas de Loki, como una hoguera enfurecida que se esparcía vertiginosamente a través de todo su cuerpo. Su goce iba en aumento teniendo la mano de Thor haciéndose cargo de su erección. Loki gimoteaba entre el beso, producto del placer que experimentaba, aunque también por el ansia de tener satisfacción con otras atenciones más _húmedas_ y _calientes_. No era que su hermano mayor no supiera usar las manos cuando se trataba de encender sus bajas pasiones, pero su lívido y cuerpo pedían algo más.

Ese _algo más_ que no tardó en llegar, pues una vez Thor habiendo saciado su hambre por la boca del ojiverde, separó sus labios de los ajenos, dejando el más que evidente rastro de la pasión desenfrenada en un hilillo de saliva que se rompió al poco. Loki respiraba agitado y sus esmeraldas vidriosas apenas si se miraban entrecerradas, debajo de los parpados. Sus labios húmedos y rojos se curvaban tratando de tomar aire, haciendo juego con sus mejillas totalmente sonrojadas. Su pecho subiendo y bajando inestable, impasible. Casi al instante, percibió como el rubio acercaba su rostro al suyo, susurrándole al oído entre suave y decidido que le daría esa clase de satisfacción que lo llevaría a perder la razón en segundos.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada más, cuando Thor coló sus manos debajo de sus glúteos firmes y los apretó con deseo, mientras le sugería cerrar los ojos. Más su mente se puso en blanco en el momento que el ojiazul se metió completamente su falo a la boca. Al sentir esa calidez y humedad rodeando su miembro, nuevamente, este se endureció entre que Loki soltaba un quedo jadeo, casi mudo, clavando la cabeza en el suelo y cerrando los ojos tal cual Thor le pidiera. Le fascinaba sentir su hombría siendo estimulada por esa boca magnifica, que lograba engullirlo todo sin problema alguno. Por el momento se había quedado quieto, solo presionando el tallo con su lengua y moviéndola ligero de vez en cuando, lo que acrecentaba el calor y la lujuria en Loki. Por lo que destapó poco más la camisa de su pecho, dejando que la corbata se notara en el medio, y alzó las caderas de modo suave, insertando un poco más su falo en la boca del nórdico, entre sollozos placenteros y caricias a la nuca y hombros del mismo.

Thor percibió esa ansia del pelinegro, no solo por la manera de mover sus caderas sino por los gemidos que profería. Esos gemidos que son inconfundibles, producto del placer que se sube como fiebre en primavera. El nórdico entonces actuó conforme a su instinto. Sacó el miembro pero luego lo engulló hasta la base con rudeza y sus mamadas se volvieron evidentemente más rápidas. Succionó la piel en toda su dureza y al avanzar en el ritmo se dio cuenta que el hechicero estaba temblando por el clímax próximo. Decidió enfocarse en la punta entonces, así Loki podría terminar de lleno y él se deleitaría de esa porción de lujuria que tanto le gustaba. Lamió y pasó la punta de su lengua repetidas veces en la línea media del glande, especialmente en la ranura de este, tomando firme el falo por la base, mientras que su otra mano vagaba entre el vientre del hechicero y parte de sus caderas cubiertas por la falda

-Aah... Mnh...

Cuando al fin el ojiazul se dispuso a darle esa satisfacción que tanto deseaba, Loki se sintió en el paraíso. La dorada cabeza entre sus piernas subía y bajaba con decisión, una y otra vez, sin descanso ni reparo, engulléndole profundo y hambriento. Se sentía tan jodidamente bien, siempre le parecía morir, agonizar de placer y éxtasis cada vez que Thor lo tocaba y lo tomaba. Pronto su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y a sentir cosquilleo y palpitaciones, presagiando lo inevitable. Su garganta se deshacía en gemidos sofocados, sus esmeraldas permanecían entreabiertas o totalmente cerradas, acompañadas de ese perverso fruncir de ceño. Sus mejillas ruborizadas hasta el límite, sus labios curvados y abiertos, como si tratara de decir algo más solo dejando que su tibio aliento escapara al aire entre jadeos necesitados. Ese escalofrío recorriendo su espalda, todo ese placer estaba arrobándolo hasta el límite de la cordura, hasta el límite de la locura.

Cuando por fin sintió cerca el final, Loki comenzó a mecer las caderas con suavidad pero de forma constante. Ladeó la cabeza y abrió sus esmeraldas nubladas, clavando estas en aquella imagen tan erótica y sensual de Thor estimulando la punta de su pene con la lengua, provocándole un gemido ronco y que apretara los brazos del rubio, cuando este pasó insistente la lengua sobre la ranura pequeña. Aquello fue justo lo que necesitaba para correrse sin obstáculo alguno. Se arqueó en su totalidad, enterrando las uñas en los bíceps de Thor, mientras un jadeo satisfecho emergía de entre sus labios. Sin duda, el clímax al que su rubio hermano siempre le hacía llegar era único y extasiante, diferente en cada ocasión.

Cuando Loki enterró las uñas en sus bíceps y dejó salir aquellos gemidos cargados de pasión, que pedían por más, el nórdico lengüeteó con más énfasis hasta el último minuto. Y a todo eso que el hechicero estaba transmitiendo por medio de su cuerpo y el meneo de sus caderas entorno a su boca, fue lo que terminó por hacerlo correrse. El mayor se tragó la mitad de la semilla en primera instancia, y el resto que caía por sus comisuras se dedicó a degustarla con más detenimiento, probando el sabor de su compañero, feliz por igual que se hubiera derramado. Thor limpió todo con sus labios, dejando que Loki respirara un momento antes de besarle con cierta ternura la punta rosada que seguía sensible, esperando que el azabache gimiera de nuevo.

El ojiazul sonrió perversamente, mirando a los esmeraldas acuosos desde su posición baja. Lentamente fue subiendo, acariciando por encima de la tela de la camisa del hechicero. No planeaba quitársela, le gustaba demasiado como se veía, y precisamente así, vestido con esa camisa y falda de colegiala lo tomaría, solo por agregarle ese componente fetichista a la relación. De hecho no era la primera vez que hacían el amor trayendo algún fetiche de esa naturaleza, ¿ejemplos?: Corsés, un látigo, un uniforme de policía y recientemente un liguero que Loki se había puesto en los muslos. Era lo único que llevaba encima como prenda de vestir aquella ocasión… vaya ocasión. Thor terminó con la quijada abierta hasta el suelo.

Ahora con ese atuendo de colegiala, le incitaba a querer jugar a ser un chico rudo. Y lo haría. Así que ya estando cara a cara, Thor se apoyó en sus manos a cada lado del rostro de Loki, mirándolo como una presa suculenta. Se relamió los labios en frente de él para ponerlo bajo presión, colando su diestra entre la falda para subirla de nuevo y él mismo bajarse medianamente el pantalón y el bóxer.

-El suelo es un tanto incomodo, ¿no crees?- inquirió sin dejarlo de observar -Probemos la pared…

Sugirió la nueva posición, tomando al hechicero por una mano para que se sentara, indicándole que se acercara a la pared a sus espaldas.

-Arrodíllate con tus manos contra ella

Dijo utilizando el matiz mandón que Loki solía usar, posicionándose tras él, de manera que su pecho pegó contra la espalda del pelinegro.

Su cuerpo se desplomó contra el suelo una vez pasado el éxtasis que arreboló por todo su ser, entre que trataba de regular su respiración, cachando aire a bocanadas, y sentía como el rubio limpiaba todo rastro de su esencia con su boca. Mientras se abandonaba en ese desfallecer placentero, un suave y quedo gemido escapó de su garganta, cuando Thor besara la punta sensible de su miembro. Aquel roce de sus labios contra la carne húmeda y caliente fue apenas eso, un roce delicado, pero con la sensibilidad a flor de piel no fue de esperarse que se sintiera igual que si fuese su lengua de nueva cuenta. Loki podía quejarse de muchas cosas, menos de compartir la cama (o el suelo en este caso) con el nórdico. Era un amante excepcional, con un grado alto de perversión que se acercaba al suyo, mismo que se combinaba con su eterno romanticismo y galanura. Combinación perfecta, no solo al momento de compartir cama o cualquier otra superficie, sino en lo cotidiano.

Instantes después de que todo volviera a una relativa calma, Loki observó cómo Thor se incorporaba sobre él y acariciaba su tórax por sobre la camisa con un toque intenso, haciendo liviana presión, entre que le miraba a los ojos con deseo irrefrenable y se saboreaba frente a él lo que seguía en su juego erótico. Sin duda alguna, le fascinaba llevar a la realidad esas fantasías perversas, más si era de la mano con Thor. Eran muy diversas las formas en las que gustaban de experimentar la intimidad, y todas ellas resultaban siempre en una experiencia única y bastante placentera. Tanto como se antojaba esta nueva sesión _escolar_, ya que todo parecía indicar que no le quitaría el atuendo, se notaba a leguas que el mayor estaba más que complacido y excitado por verlo así. Y aunque dijera que no, a Loki también le excitaba llevar ese uniforme de colegiala caliente puesto.

El hechicero estaba ya más que dispuesto a continuar, cuando vio que el ojiazul se bajó los pantalones junto con la ropa interior. Ardía en deseo por ser tomado con vigor y fuerza, pero su necesidad tuvo que ser aplazada un poco más para acomodarse en una nueva posición más interesante. Así, dejó que Thor le guiara hasta la pared con la _orden_ de arrodillarse frente a esta y apoyar las manos en la superficie. Acató tal cual se lo había pedido, y quedando totalmente expuesto por detrás percibió como el rubio se colocaba a sus espaldas, pegado lo más posible a su cuerpo, entre que sujetaba sus caderas con determinación y friccionaba su erección contra su entrada sin dilatar, haciéndole gemir ansioso de sentirlo dentro y hasta el fondo.

-Aah... Agh...- se contoneaba contra el falo ayudando a las fricciones y al calor

No había pensado demasiado realmente. En esos instantes de placer máximo no solía usar la cabeza de arriba, por eso solo dejó que Loki se recargara contra la pared y sin decir más tomó su miembro para friccionarle la entrada. Estaba demasiado caliente, no planeaba prepararlo como lo hacía habitualmente. Era culpa de ese atuendo colegial provocativo, y siendo Thor tan bestia e impulsivo como siempre, no fue de extrañar que quisiera saltarse unos cuantos pasos. Por si las dudas, y para tantear el terreno para comprobar que Loki estaba de acuerdo, metió la punta de su falo en el hechicero, gruñendo gutural con ello.

-Ahh… Loki… estás delicioso como en la mañana…

Lo provocó, al tiempo que posaba su diestra en el pecho del menor y apretaba un pezón, mientras metía su dedo índice y medio de la izquierda en la boca de éste. Lamió su lóbulo y mordisqueó, arrobado en el calor de la entrada estrecha. Y con esa posición era todavía mejor.

-Mngh...

Al instante que la punta del falo del ojiazul se insertó en su interior, Loki se contrajo y arqueó la espalda, echando la cabeza atrás junto con un sollozo ahogado y un fruncir de ceño, medianamente quejumbroso, por la acción sorpresiva. No pensaba detenerlo ni mucho menos hacerlo retroceder, estaba igual de impaciente que el mismo Thor y no iba a impedirle hacer lo que quisiese, ni tampoco objetaría en el modo que lo hiciese. Ambos estaban quemándose, muriendo de ganas salvajes, y no había más que dejar que la lujuria los envolviera y los saciara. Loki se deshacía con esos susurros a su oído, cargados de lascivia y perversión, con esos dedos pellizcando y halando sus pezones, con esa lengua y dientes sobre el lóbulo, con ese par de dedos en su boca. Mismos que eran lamidos con ansia, mordidos con hambre y succionados con gula, entre que jadeaba cada que pasaba la lengua por los dígitos blandos y húmedos por la saliva.

Thor quedó insertado por completo en el azabache, recargó todo su peso en sus piernas para que este pudiera sostenerse mejor y la pared le sirviera como punto de apoyo. Sentía el placer subírsele a cada segundo, la lujuria recorría sus venas como dopamina, dándole una sensación de bajar y subir por una montaña rusa.

-Ahh…

Jadeó contra el lóbulo que mordía, metiendo sus dedos más en la boca del hechicero, casi hasta la úvula, haciendo que Loki contrajera todo su cuerpo. De inmediato sacó sus dedos o podría hacerlo vomitar.

-Lo siento…

Se disculpó por habérsele pasado la mano con el jugueteo en su boca, a pesar de que el ojiverde le miró algo recriminador. El nórdico se valió de su diestra que pellizcaba sus botones, apretándolos en ese instante, mientras comenzaba a mover su erección. Adentro estaba caliente y húmedo, apretado por la posición que estaban practicando, eso Thor lo tomó en ventaja moviéndose más con ayuda de sus muslos, haciendo que Loki subiera y bajara con un ritmo medio que ya pedía tornarse en demandante.

El mayor seguía distrayéndolo con caricias a su pecho y succiones al lóbulo, introduciéndose lento pero seguro, sin detenerse un solo instante. Lo sentía entrar, abriendo la carne, partiéndole dulce y placenteramente por la mitad, hasta que al poco su erección quedó totalmente alojada en lo profundo de su ser. Gemía y sollozaba por sentirlo ahí, acoplado a él, siendo su justa medida.

Loki seguía chupando los dedos de Thor, mismos que inesperadamente se adentraron de más a causa de la eufórica plenitud que el ojiazul experimentaba. Y aunque casi lo hace vomitar por la intensidad (y cierta brusquedad), tuvo un momento de conciencia que lo hizo retirar sus dedos y disculparse por ser tan impulsivo. Si bien fue un movimiento no muy favorable llevarlos más adentro de su boca, a Loki le encantaba jugar con los dígitos de Thor entre sus labios. Le gustaba provocarlo simulando felaciones y lengüetadas, como si estuviera haciéndoselo a su hombría misma. Por lo que al momento que el nórdico retiró sus dedos, ladeó el rostro, frunciendo el ceño de modo inconforme. Aunque pronto su reprimenda visual fue cambiada por goce, cuando el rubio apretó sus pezones en compensación, seguido de suaves embestidas que iban tornándose más ansiosas y necesitadas conforme iban marcando el ritmo del deseo.

-Aah... Ngh...

El menor se acoplaba a ese candente movimiento que su hermano comandaba con sus caderas, entre que se retorcía y mecía las suyas, sujetándose con las manos resbaladizas sobre la pared para subir y bajar hasta clavarse en esa dureza magnifica. Haciéndole gemir cada vez más constante y fuerte, alzando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos con sublime éxtasis, entre que Thor le tomaba de las caderas para asentarlo más y mejor sobre su pene. Logrando con ello que la punta tocara ese punto sensible que lo hizo ronronear su nombre una y otra vez, pidiéndole más de toda esa lujuria con que lo profanaba.

-Thor... Thor, aah... Duro... Más... Mnh...

Si era una _colegiala ardiente_ debía tomarse el papel en serio, ¿no?

El vaivén que hacía Loki contrastado con la fuerza de las estocadas que imponía Thor, era la mezcla óptima para propiciar todo un desenlace placentero, vaya que sí. El nórdico había aumentado su nivel de penetración y sentía como el hechicero se empalaba con mucha ansia mientras gemía y pedía más. Thor no se negó, por supuesto, nunca lo hacía. Así que aceleró más el movimiento con su pelvis, sintiendo como el ojiverde recargaba todo su peso en él y sus piernas se abrían un poco más. Las rodillas del azabache estaban perdiendo fuerza, por lo que Thor le tomaba firme por las caderas y lo ayudaba a seguir la penetración, erecto incluso más en las paredes de su colegiala.

-Ahh… Ahh… Estoy cerca, Loki…

Susurró recargando su frente en la espalda del hechicero, lamiendo la piel que ya estaba resintiendo el acumulo de calor. La hebilla de su pantalón sonaba como tintineos mientras se enterraba más profundo para poder llegar al clímax. Entreabrió los ojos abrazando con más fuerza al pelinegro, viendo como este hacía un esfuerzo por sostenerse, pareciendo que arañaba el tapiz de la pared. Eso lo complació todavía más, era realmente una delicia ver sus intentos por no volverse loco al ser partido por la mitad por semejante hombría.

El cumulo de placer llenando su cuerpo estaba desbordándose cuanto más seguía siendo penetrado por esa virilidad enardecida y gruesa, húmeda por la emanación del pre seminal que lubricaba deliciosamente su interior, y hacia que Thor fuera cada vez más rápido y certero, cada vez más dentro. Provocando que el calor de sus cuerpos subiera hasta un punto en que parecían dos volcanes en erupción, con el fuego de la pasión expulsando llamaradas vivaces que los iban consumiendo y envolviendo en sudor salino y aperlado. Loki seguía con la lujuria a flor de piel, con el hambre por ser saciado, con el deseo de llegar a ese lugar donde su cuerpo se liberaba de cualquier atadura terrenal para dejar que su alma volara libre y plena en ese paraíso idílico, casi irreal, al cual Thor lo orillaba a llegar cada vez más pronto. Arañaba la pared con desespero, comenzando a rasgar el delicado tapiz, entre que jadeos incesantes y sofocados atravesaban su garganta, uno tras otro sin descanso, igual que el nórdico seguía haciéndole suyo con ese ímpetu insaciable que alimentaba su libido y siempre le hacía dar más cuando Loki se lo pedía. Justo como en ese momento.

El pelinegro terminó por echar la cabeza atrás y recargar la espalda completamente en el pecho del rubio, quedando clavado en su falo, aunque todavía sosteniéndose de la pared. Gimió alto con descaro y perversión, su goce estaba al límite de su resistencia y sus sentidos se habían nublado totalmente, tal cual ahora la fuerza en sus piernas le fallaba. Fue entonces, y después de escuchar a Thor decirle entre jadeos que no le quedaba mucho para terminar, que Loki dejó de moverse con tanto ahínco para permitir que el rubio tomara todo control de su cuerpo. Y al sentir que sus entrañas se contraían y temblaban con más demanda, a la par que sus gemidos se tornaban suplicantes y agudos, el ojiverde se dedicó a masturbarse con su diestra, tanto para obtener mayor satisfacción como por sincronizar su clímax con el de su hermano.

-Aah... Agh... Tampoco yo... Mnh... Thor... Thor... No pares...

Le llamaba retorciéndose entre sus brazos, con sus esmeraldas vidriosas y entrecerradas, labios rojos y curvados en una mueca perversa tal cual su ceño se fruncía, mientras que le alentaba a seguir enterrándose profundo en su ser e iba subiendo y bajando su mano con firmeza sobre su erección húmeda, embarrando por todo el tallo su esencia caliente, la cual viajaba más allá de su vientre y muslos.

Thor seguía moviéndose contra él, tratando de que el falo se enterrara incluso más adentro. Estaba anhelando el clímax y todo aquello lo excitaba. Su cuerpo, como el de Loki, yacía envuelto en sudor y calor, su frente recargada contra la nuca del azabache respirando forzadamente, mientras sus manos seguían tomando sus caderas.

-Aggh…

Jadeó con su miembro al tope de sensibilidad, el pre seminal comenzaba a resbalarse por la entrada entre estocada y estocada, entre los muslos de ambos. Lo tenía sujeto por su cintura y de vez en cuando le besaba la espalda. Estaban unidos por completo, sus cuerpos no podían acercarse más, ¿o sí?... por supuesto que sí, y eso Thor pudo ponerlo en práctica al notar cómo Loki se masturbaba para terminar junto con él. Ver aquel acto le provocó tal lujuria, que el nórdico no pidió permiso para participar en ello. Llevó su diestra a la entrepierna del hechicero, apartando la mano de este, y ahora encargándose él de masturbarlo. Dejó a Loki sin su actividad manual, pero sabía que no se quejaría, y entonces masajeó todo el tallo, haciendo ligera presión a la mitad, tomando el mismo ritmo de las penetraciones.

Lo sentía cerca, tan cerca el momento de llegar a ese nirvana de placer insaciable que podía casi tocarlo con los dedos de las manos. Entre más era embestido con pasión desenfrenada, mayor era la sensación de plenitud que arrebolaba su interior, haciéndole retorcerse y contonearse sobre aquel falo imponente y delicioso, candente, que le llenaba por completo.

-Mnnaah... Aah...

Sus gemidos acompañaban cada jadeo que Thor emitía, haciéndole vibrar y erizar la piel, misma que se notaba ya cubierta de una capa de sudor que brotaba por cada poro de su cuerpo, pegando las mechas de su cabello azabache a su frente y cuello, igual que la camisa abierta se pegaba a su espalda dejando la tela húmeda y traslucida. Era realmente de locura sentir tal excitación invadiéndole hasta el más pequeño y oscuro rincón de su ser. Tan fuerte e intenso, tan demencial, que Loki creyó que perdía la razón en cada vez que Thor se deslizaba dentro de él, en cada ocasión que sus labios besaban la piel a su alcance, en cada momento que los dedos de sus manos se enterraban en sus caderas, ayudándole a sincronizarse entre salidas y entradas para no perder la cadencia del momento.

A la par del rubio, el hechicero hacia lo suyo moviendo su diestra de arriba a abajo, auto complaciéndose febrilmente, mientras que relamía sus labios y cerraba los ojos con perversa satisfacción. Más aquello que terminó por llevarlo al límite de sus deseos, fue el que Thor apartara su mano en su erección y la reemplazara por la suya, tomando su virilidad con firmeza y determinación, con fuego, siguiendo así con la tarea de darle más de ese goce que le nublaba los sentidos y le hacía experimentar pequeñas corrientes eléctricas, que transitaban libres y traviesas por cada fibra nerviosa y sensible.

-Agh... Th...Thor... voy a… Aah...

Advertía su pronto final entre gemidos ansiosos, clavando la cabeza en el hombro izquierdo del nórdico, al tiempo que su pecho se expandía y contraía en un respiro constante, de la misma forma que su interior se cerraba cada vez más fuerte sobre el pene del mayor. Succionándolo y apretándolo mientras rasgaba el tapiz de la pared, dejando la marca de sus uñas, y pasaba el brazo derecho por detrás de la nuca del ojiazul para sostenerse de él y acercarlo más a su cuerpo.

Con advertencia o sin ella, Thor ya auguraba un orgasmo próximo, no solo en el hechicero sino en él mismo. Lo sentía con Loki cerniéndose alrededor de su erección a un ritmo candente, recargando su cabello azabache en su hombro y acercándolo con su brazo tras su cuello, como queriendo acercarse más, fundirse con insistencia, como si no fuera suficiente tenerlo dentro. Thor comenzó a sentirse igual, deseaba y necesitaba estar más cerca de Loki, sentirse uno con él. Eso solo era posible cuando ambos llegaran a un nirvana juntos, tocando con los dedos las puertas del Valhalla. El rubio deseaba hablarle en esos instantes, pero su voz estaba atorándose entre jadeos incomprensibles, guturales y sin conciencia. No poseía algún rastro de raciocinio con esa sensación tan erótica que le recorría todo el cuerpo. Apretó el pecho de Loki con sus dos manos, envolviéndose ambos entre sus brazos fornidos, sin dejar de mover sus caderas. Para poder terminar de la mejor manera, Thor continuó masturbando al pelinegro, penetrando contra ese punto que lo desquiciaba.

-Aggh... Loki… ¡Agggh!

Gruñó con el placer en su máxima expresión, apretando el pecho del ojiverde, escondiendo su rostro entre sus cabellos y derramándose bastamente en él. Dejó que su semen fluyera en esa cavidad y pronto sintió que la esencia de Loki manchaba su mano. Se movían lento ahora en lo que el orgasmo los golpeaba en sus ingles.

Así era, a Loki no le bastaba sentirlo dentro de su cuerpo, tomándolo una y otra vez con ferviente ansiedad y desespero, no. Loki lo quería pleno y total, fusionado a él en todo sentido, en todo contexto. Lo necesitaba unido a él, mezclándose con su piel ardiente a la suya, con su sudor, con su esencia, con su deseo. Así lo quería y así sabía que sucedería. Sus cuerpos se aferraban entre sí, coordinándose, moviéndose juntos y acoplándose en busca de caer al vacío del placer infinito. El hechicero se deshacía entre aquellos brazos imponentes, gimiendo excitado al borde de la dulce locura, mientras el pecho de Thor se hinchaba y golpeaba frenético contra su espalda, igual que su respiración desesperada chocaba sensualmente sobre su cuello.

-Aah... ¡Aagh!...

Fue tan solo un destello de éxtasis cegador y abrumante el que llegó a los segundos, trayendo consigo la perdición total, el culminar pleno de la pasión desbordante y electrizante que los sumió a los dos en un magnifico orgasmo, llevándolos a tocar el cielo y más allá de las estrellas. Thor se dejó ir, abandonándose libremente dentro de Loki, mientras que el ojiverde lo hacía luego de escucharle gruñir a su oído con placer apabullante. Descargó toda su esencia en aquella mano complaciente, acompañando su desfogue intenso con un gemido ronco y satisfecho. Cerrando los ojos con goce exorbitante, frunciendo el ceño y curvando sus labios, entre que el sudor hacia brillar su frente y sienes al igual que sus mejillas encendidas al máximo.

El jadeo del hechicero llenó sus oídos con inmenso placer y alegría. Lo amaba en cualquier contexto, sobretodo en el éxtasis de estar juntos. Adoraba tanto tenerlo así de cerca y corroborar que Loki sentía lo mismo, manifestándose su deseo de poseerse en la intimidad. Thor cerró sus ojos, totalmente extasiado y complacido con el acto, francamente lo había disfrutado demasiado. Su diestra escurría del semen del hechicero, mismo que no dudó en llevarse a la boca y en seguida pasar sus dedos ensalivados a la boca de este, como al inicio, dejando que los lamiera y bebiera de su propio cimiente. El nórdico le besó la nuca y poco a poco fue moviéndose para que el azabache se recargara en la pared y él pudiera salir lento. Levantó la falda de Loki, sintiendo como se contraía por dejar el canal. Lo sujetó por su abdomen y se apoyó también de la pared para que sus piernas siguieran sosteniéndose, aunque comenzaban a acalambrarse por el ejercicio.

De igual modo, el pelinegro disfrutaba siempre de compartir su intimidad con Thor. Hacerse el amor mutuamente, de cualquier forma y en cualquier lugar, era un ritual que iba más allá de lo carnal. Era amor más que otra cosa. Había pasión, deseo, lujuria, hambre y necesidad, pero más que todo eso era por entregarse y darse el corazón, el alma, en cada encuentro. Significaba mucho más que solo sexo, mucho más que un par de cuerpos en colisión, mucho más que solo el calor del momento.

Loki aún permanecía recargado en el hombro y pecho del rubio, regulando su respiración y gozando de ese hermoso letargo extasiante. Más de pronto su ausencia temporal se vio truncada, cuando Thor le acercara su diestra bañada en su semen a la boca. Eran claras las intenciones y por supuesto no iba a rechazar la invitación. Tomó con su mano la muñeca del nórdico y empezó a lamer por todas partes, de abajo hacia arriba, deslizando la lengua por sobre la palma y luego entre los dedos hasta dejarla limpia. Al terminar de degustar su propio sabor, el mayor le besó la nuca con ternura, haciéndole estremecer, y procedió a salir de su interior con suma delicadeza, entre que Loki soltaba un quedo quejido y se recargaba en la pared para facilitarle el movimiento. Una vez fuera el miembro de Thor, el ojiverde exhaló descansado, percibiendo como era abrazado y el cuerpo detrás se recargaba en él, no del todo pero si lo suficiente para sentir su calor. Estaban cansados, pero esa pose bien merecía la pena apelar a las ultimas reservas de fuerza para sostenerse en pie... o rodillas en ese caso.

-Malditas pantis…- murmuro divertido, riendo por lo bajo y pegando la frente a la pared

Thor todavía recargaba su frente en la espalda de Loki, cuando este le dijo aquella frase con diversión. El ojiazul se incorporó un poco, recostándose en el suelo, viendo que su hermanito le miraba de soslayo algo indeciso.

-Pues esas pantis son de mi propiedad ahora- le miró con una sonrisa, tocando el bolsillo donde las había guardado -Ven aquí…- le hizo una seña con el dedo índice para que el hechicero se acercara y lo usara como silla

No pasó mucho cuando percibió que Thor se removía y recostaba en el suelo. Le hubiera gustado quedarse en esa misma pose un poco más, pero tal parecía las piernas ya no le respondían al nórdico. Y como no, si con todo el movimiento pélvico en aquella posición requirió un esfuerzo de consideración, al contrario suyo que solo se sostenía y balanceaba. Aunque debía ser sincero, sus piernas también estaban a nada de acalambrarse. Estaba por ir a hacerle compañía al rubio por tal cuestión, pero la vista era bastante buena: Thor tendido en toda su extensión sobre el piso, pecho descubierto, bronceado y aperlado, pantalón abierto y a medio bajar pues no se lo había acomodado aun, y para hacerlo más atractivo a la vista una sonrisa altiva adornando sus gruesos y apetecibles labios, mientras le insinuaba que se acercara con ese gesto entre sensual y galante, luego de recordarle que no volvería a ver esas benditas pantis.

Fue entonces que Loki le sonrió de medio lado con picardía, y se acercó gateando hasta posicionarse sobre la cintura y pelvis de Thor, sentándose suave y sin recato, colocando las manos en el pecho portentoso, al tiempo que las del rubio le acariciaban los muslos con las medias puestas todavía.

-La próxima vez, podríamos aplicar la del _alumno castigado en la oficina del director_, ¿no crees?

Compartió con malicia, sin dejar de mirarle insinuante, acariciando sus pectorales de modo coqueto.

-Que mente tan... prolifera

Respondió por el plan insinuado, para nada discreto, que había propuesto Loki sobre usar el contexto de _la oficina del director_ como escenario de sus fantasías, que a Thor no le molestó en absoluto. Luego de que se sentara encima suyo y le acariciara sus pectorales, el nórdico se distrajo en sus muslos, bajando y subiendo sus manos por ellos, notando la falda hecha un remolino de lo arrugada que estaba.

-Ya sabes… un comportamiento _muy malo_ se merece un castigo ejemplar. Busca una excusa para ser reprendido- dijo con osadía y cierto orgullo -Pero eso será después, hermano. Lo que quiero ahora es una maldita ducha

Sonrió de lado con malicia y cinismo, sin apartar la mirada juguetona de los zafiros osados sobre él, ante el visto bueno del rubio sobre aquella propuesta. En realidad la había dicho al aire y por mero sarcasmo, más que por segundas intenciones, pero ya que Thor _insistía_ en llevarla a cabo no iba a echarlo en saco roto. Además de que sonaba demasiado buena y tentadora como para no hacer nada al respecto, habiendo sacado el tema.

-Hmhmhm, descuida... Te aseguro que tendrás el motivo perfecto para ser severo y _darme_ una lección de buen comportamiento

Inquirió sugerente, haciendo sonar su voz aterciopelada y profunda a propósito, entre que llevaba sus manos al cuello del rubio, deslizándolas por sobre el pecho e inclinándose un poco ante la acción. Más luego de escucharle querer un baño en ese momento, dejando para otra ocasión su nueva fantasía pendiente de cumplir, Loki acentuó una expresión traviesa y perversa, pasando el índice derecho por el medio de los pectorales, hacia abajo y hacia arriba en un trayecto suave y lento.

-Y... ¿mi querido hermano desea que le prepare el baño o prefiere hacerlo solo?

Cuestionó con provocación, recorriendo el frente de Thor con la mirada, hasta posar sus esmeraldas en los celestes que le veían con diversión y falsa extrañeza por notar su aun despierta ansiedad. Aunque de hecho no era algo nuevo ni desconcertante para ninguno, muy rara vez lo dejaban en un solo encuentro y el baño pintaba para algo bastante interesante, húmedo y vaporoso.

Al momento que Loki deslizaba su índice en medio de sus pectorales, la piel se le erizó. Amaba que lo tocase de modo sugerente y lascivo, tan propio de un ser travieso y picaresco como lo era el ojiverde. Sin embargo, no solo su dedo era lo que le ponía bajo presión, sino ese par de esmeraldas que le recorrían de pies a cabeza de forma hambrienta, casi como Thor lo veía cuando quería _comérselo_. Enarcó una ceja y sonrió con sorna ante el comentario confirmatorio del hechicero por practicar una sesión de aleccionamiento en la oficina del director. Sus manos seguían en sus muslos y no dudo en moverlas con la misma intensidad que lo hacia Loki contra su pecho. Le apeteció morder sus labios carnosos, pero se contuvo porque debía responderle sobre la ducha.

-Me parece que podré ingeniármelas- le dijo con cierto orgullo -Pero es un cubículo enorme para desperdiciar tanta agua en mí solamente

Entendió perfectamente desde su tono insinuante que Loki deseaba hacerle compañía, por lo tanto, habría una segunda ronda al bañarse. Nunca supo qué tenía el compartir ducha con el pelinegro que lo volvía muy erótico. Quizá verlo mojado y con gotas resbalando por sus labios y el resto del cuerpo, lo orillaba a lamerlo y beber de aquella agua. Thor cerró los ojos, sorprendido consigo mismo de ser demasiado banal e instintivo. No cambiaría esa parte de su personalidad.

-Será mejor darnos prisa antes que alguien vea cómo manchamos el suelo

Comentó con ciertas ansias, al tiempo que se incorporaba, sentando al pelinegro sobre sus piernas y tomándolo de las caderas. Torció la boca pensando qué hacer, pero sus acciones se adelantaron a su pensamiento. Cargó al hechicero con un solo brazo contra su hombro, como bulto de carga a pesar de que el ojiverde le reclamara por la posición, poniéndose él de pie y caminando hacia el cuarto de baño. Entró con Loki, pero antes de cerrar la puerta se aseguró de que traía aun las pantis en su pantalón. Eso sí era un premio.

**-.-.-.- Fin -.-.-.-**

**Notas finales: **¿Sobrevivientes? Esperamos que si jejeje…Pues como siempre, agradecemos se hayan pasado por aquí a leer esta nueva perversión que con placer infinito les compartimos…Pronto vendremos con otro más, sean pacientes y lo tendrán a su completa disposición ;)…Saludos y que el Thorki seaaaaa, ciao ciao…


End file.
